


Mine Can Do Anything Yours Can Do Better

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Competition, High School, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, astronomy teacher!Eren, math teacher!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of having nothing better to do, Eren and Levi decide to have a competition to see who has the smarter student. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Can Do Anything Yours Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr. Hoorah. (Sorry it took so long, anon! :c )

“I swear to God, this kid is killing me.”

Eren sprawled out on the couch, his arm hanging off the side. He rubbed his hand back and forth over the soft carpet and sighed, staring at his husband across the room.

“What kid?” Levi finally asked, peering up at Eren over his glasses. “If they’re giving you that much trouble, send them to Erwin’s office.”

 _”No,_ it’s not like that,” Eren pouted. “I mean, he’s fucking smart. _Too_ fucking smart. Hell, he accidentally made me look like an idiot!"

Levi rolled his eyes and snickered, holding back his remark of _that’s because you are an idiot, darling._ He continued to mark up the trigonometry tests in front of him with his favored red pen. “Maybe you should let him teach for a day,” Levi mused.

Eren gasped in horror. “Seriously, Levi, it is frustrating. He skipped a grade when he was younger, and somehow he’s _still_ taking college level astronomy in sophomore year! And not only just _taking_ the class, but he’s my- fucking- top student! _Top student, Levi!_ How? How is that possible?!” Eren sat up and sighed. “He doesn’t want to do anything relating to astronomy, though. He says when he gets to college, he just wants to major in art. I mean, art is great! I love art! Yay, art! But shit, I don’t know what he’s gonna do with all that intelligence.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and finished up grading the last test in the stack. “Sounds like he’d get along with one of my students,” he said. “Although, I don’t know much about him. He doesn’t talk at all in my class, but then he goes and gets hundred percents on every test. _Every. Test.”_

Eren smiled and walked over to Levi, standing behind his chair as he wrapped his arms around his torso. “What if we had a contest?” he said. “By the end of this quarter, if I can prove my student is even smarter than yours, you have to give me something.”

Levi sighed, leaning his head back against Eren’s chest. “What do I have to give you?”

“I dunno. Just... something.” He smirked and kissed Levi’s head. “And if you win, I’ll give you something.”

“Do I get to pick the prize?”

“Sure.”

“You have to suck my dick every single day for a whole month.”

“Hm... fine. That’ll be my prize, too,” Eren nodded confidently. “My kid will beat your kid.”

Levi laughed and stood up, giving Eren a small shove after placing his glasses up on his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

And so, the challenge was on.

-

Over the next week, Eren was positive he was winning. His student continued getting every question right, stars in his eyes like the stars they were currently talking about. He didn’t get a single thing wrong on Tuesday’s pop quiz, and once Eren finished grading his chapter test on Friday, he beamed at Levi.

“He got a one-hundred,” he said proudly. “Boom.”

Levi merely smirked and tapped his pen against his teeth. “Hundred and two,” he said before getting up from the table and walking away.  
Eren’s groan could be heard through their entire house.

-

It continued happening like this again and again. One of them would think they were winning the competition, only to be knocked back down by the other.

At the rate they were going, neither of them were getting their dick sucked any time soon.

-

It was the last day of the quarter, and stakes were high. Today was the last day of the competition. Levi swore if his student didn’t win, he’d kill someone. Eren would most likely just pout in defeat.

It was lunch hour, therefore Levi an Eren had already had their competing students (second and fourth period, respectively). Tensions were just a little too high between them as they sat in the staff lounge, Levi with his coffee and apple and Eren with his sandwich. None of the other teachers were particularly aware of their little contest, so it was uncomfortable awkward as _nobody_ was talking.

Once they both finished eating, they stood up and gave each other smug little smirks, approaching one another with both their prides swelling up so much that the room easily could have burst.

“Perfect hundred,” Levi boasted. “Once again.”

“...perfect hundred,” Eren repeated, blinking. “Well, I guess we could always look at their grade point average on a whole–”

Just then, a little blond boy appeared in the doorway of the teacher’s lounge, holding his books close to his chest. “Oh, Mr. Jaeger, hi! I, uh... forgot to tell you earlier, I’m leaving for Sweden with my family tonight, so I’ll be gone all next week. Is there any work you could give me?” he said.

“Hi, Armin. All we’re doing next week is questions out of that packet you got in class today. Don’t worry about it at all.” Eren smiled at his student. “Have fun in Sweden.”

“You have Armin too?” Levi asked.

“Of course! He’s my star student,” Eren replied, giving his husband a look that blatantly said, _In other words, the student I’m using to kick your ass._

“He’s in my second bell,” Levi said slowly. “He’s my... _star student_ as well.” He turned to Armin and quickly wished him good luck on his trip before the boy ran off.

“If he’s the student you’ve been trying to beat me with, you have to be _shitting_ me,” Eren said quietly.

“And the same goes to you,” Levi said, a grim expression on his face.

“Oh, goddammit. How did we not see this coming?” Eren groaned.

“Tch. Well, I guess neither of us win,” Levi glowered.

“Or both of us do,” Eren offered.

For the record, _both_ of them got their dicks sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> ba dum tss
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
